


Exhausted

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Junior year was hell – no exceptions.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Junior year was hell – no exceptions. Of course, Chris was also trying to stop the rise of the reincarnated source of all evil. So, that was hell on top of actual school. So maybe it wasn’t all hell, but both halves of his life contrasting with one another.

Either way, it left him totally and utterly exhausted. He’d barely gotten four hours of sleep in the last two days.

Since his aunt and mother’s death, his family had been fairly distant and seemingly unable to help with anything. It did, of course, help that he had a whitelighter and siblings to unload the burden on. So, at least he got some sleep with their help.

School was still hell though. Especially mortal school.

“Chrissy, you ready for school?”

“Go away, I’m sleeping.”

Wyatt snorted. “You can’t sleep forever.”

“I will sleep until I feel like I can wake up and be productive. Until that point in time – I will sleep.”


End file.
